


Poptarts

by mmwoods95



Category: Barbelle (Web Series)
Genre: Barbelle Series - Freeform, Drama, During Canon, F/F, POPTARTS Challenge, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Probably., every chapter is a different letter, it'll be fun, lol I just made that up for myself, they're in chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmwoods95/pseuds/mmwoods95
Summary: This will involve pre-canon, during, and post-canon, drabbles that are my own head canons for the wonderful ladies of the Barbelle series. I will try and post everyday/every other day but if I don't feel free to come yell at me on twitter @mmwoods95. I hope you enjoy!





	1. P - Piano (keyboard... whatever)

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series, post Brooklyn bar scene, pre breakup.

The tinkle of various notes graces her ears as she toys around on her keyboard. Her writer's block has been particularly prominent today prompting her to just play different melodies trying to motivate herself. Alice bangs out some more notes before sighing, discouraged, and then lowering her head to the keyboard and letting out a growl of frustration.

She is brought out of her brooding through two hands caressing down her arms to hold her hands and the solid warmth of Veronica encompassing her. Alice sighs, sinking backwards and pouting

“As adorable as this is, the banging really isn’t.... So, how can I help?” Veronica asks.

“I don’t know. It’s just.... I don’t... ah. There’s nothing, I have nothing.” Alice responds, turning slightly in Veronica’s arms. “What about you? Got anything to motivate me, spark my muse?”

“I can think of something,” Veronica replies smirking, before leaning in and taking her lips.

Alice indulges for a moment, smiling at the distraction and turning more before their combined hands accidentally push down on the keyboard startling them both out of the kiss. They laugh and peck each other’s lips one more time before Alice pulls back again.

“I really do need to work.”

“I really should let you,” Veronica replies before burying her face in Alice’s shoulder. “Hmm, spark your muse? I might have something.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Remember that night we met, that party? We both just happened to know Amethyst but I was the new one in the group. You were already at the keyboard and I was drinking with her brother but I overheard you telling her about how you wanted to start a band and you were looking for people. She mentioned that I did music too and in that moment all I could think was, ‘Oh please ask about me.’ Because from what I had already seen you were so cool and beautiful and talented and all I wanted was for you to ask about me.”

“V. Thats...” At a loss for words Alice leans in for another tender kiss, mind whirling before responding teasingly. “Oh please ask about me?”

Veronica blushes, laughing, “Oh whatever. I was young and dramatic and so super gay.”

“Sooo gayyyyy”


	2. O - On Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, goodness. Drama. Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this on my phone so sorry for any errors. Hope you enjoy!

They’ve made it! Literally. Signed, sealed, contracted, bigwigs and money and fame. It’s happening! 

They’re buzzing. In sync on cloud nine as they ride home in the record companies car, their personal car. It’s a tangible energy and yet they are both silent, in awe as they take in the luxury interior and each other. 

It’s happening and as they look into each other’s eyes it’s like they are falling in love all over again. They lean in closer to one another foreheads touching in breathing in this feeling together and consciously trying to fight the urge to christen their new mode of transportation. They don’t fight it for long.

-One Year Later-

Veronica is wasted. The four consecutive shots she had post performance and the three, or was it four, mixed drinks she had during their set have her thinking fast and talking slow. They had made it to the after party with less than a few stumbles but she’s lost her grace in the time since. From across the room she spots Alice talking with some girl she doesn’t know who keeps putting her hand on her arm. Alice for her part looks, oblivious and slightly uncomfortable so Veronica takes off towards them bumping anyone in her way and causing quite a few spilled drinks.

“Babe!” She blurts out as she pushes between Alice and the girl wrapping her arms around her and shoving her face into Alice’s neck. She turns her face staring down the stranger girl and punctuates it with an, “I missed you!”

Alice laughs it off uncomfortably, used to having to deal with drunk Veronica but not jealous, drunk Veronica.

“It's been like five minutes. I'm sure you've been fine without me.” She replies, making apologetic eye contact with her new friend. “Veronica, this is Lulu. She's uh.. I'm sorry what show are you on?”

“Baby prostitute hour?”

“Veronica!”

Lulu flushes, embarrassed, “I mean that doesn't really matter because I'm trying my to focus on my music now.”

“Isn't everybody nowadays... Regardless, just cause some kids porno program wanted you doesn't mean you can just break into music. This isn't the Mickey Mouse clubhouse era. Although I'm sure grown men fetishize you like you're Britney.”

“Okay, we’re done. You're done!” Alice intercuts, mortified beginning to drag Veronica away. “I'm so sorry. She's usually not this honest.”

“Honest?”

Alice doesn't respond to Lulu as she's started to berate her girlfriend. 

“Are you serious, Veronica? What is wrong with you? You can't just say stuff like that to people!”

“Like what? The truth? How old was she anyway. You looked like a pedo standing next to her. And she was touching you. Only I get to touch you.”

Her last sentence is punctuated with her hand creeping up the front of Alice's shirt. By this point they've made their way outside where miscellaneous fans and paparazzi were skulking around. Alice reaches and grabs her hand and pulls her shirt down.

“Stop. You're drunk and people are staring.”

“Let ‘em. Let's give them a show” Veronica slurs back.

“Get in the car. Ver- I'm serious. Get in the car!” 

There are flashes behind her, sending shivers down her spine from the attention but Alice just shoves Veronica in the seat and over before getting in and slamming the door.

Veronica slumps against the seat and far door fighting her inevitable pass out. Alice just sighs, leaning her own head against the cool glass of her window. She takes a moment steadying herself with the movement of the car.

Veronica is finally showing some remorse for her behavior. Mumbling a mix of sorrys, babes and please.

“I know,” Alice replies before grabbing a water bottle from the side cooler. Twisting the cap open she turns to Veronica handing it to her. She takes a half hearted sip before slumping over again. Alice takes the water bottle back screwing the cap on before pulling Veronica into her lap to stroke her hair. “I know.”


End file.
